


the eggs-terminator; a friend in need can count on buck indeed; walking on egg shells; buck eggs; a not so eggcellent adventure; 50+ eggs vs. 3 determined boys; eggcetera

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Crack, Eggs, Gen, M/M, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Eddie bought too many eggs on a late night post-work grocery store run and he enlists Buck’s help.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	the eggs-terminator; a friend in need can count on buck indeed; walking on egg shells; buck eggs; a not so eggcellent adventure; 50+ eggs vs. 3 determined boys; eggcetera

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189575123211

_**the eggs-terminator; a friend in need can count on buck indeed; walking on egg shells; buck eggs; a not so eggcellent adventure; 50+ eggs vs. 3 determined boys; eggcetera** _

“Okay. I’ll help you.” Buck had said a few minutes ago. Never mind he was currently doing laundry.

He had come over to Eddie’s way too quickly to be driving the speed limit.

Eddie opened the door to a basket instead of a face.

“Mind if I use your washer. I’m drying one load right now but I gotta get this done before tomorrow.” Buck’s head peeked around the full basket and Eddie saw the bag slung over his shoulder.

“You waited till last minute and don’t have anything to sleep in or wear tomorrow huh?” Eddie stated more than asked. He didn’t have to guess.

“Don’t go judging me. I came over didn’t I?” Buck said making his way inside. “Hi Christopher!”

“Hi Buck. Are you sleeping over tonight?!” Christopher said looking up from his legos at his voice.

“Looks like it bud. Your dad needs a little backup fighting some giant chickens or something about eggs from outer space.” Buck joked coming over to hug the little guy after dumping his stuff at the door.

“ Yeah. Daddy got way too many eggs.” Christopher frowned as he nodded.

Buck could see the stack on the table from where they were.

“You really weren’t kidding huh Eddie?”

Four cartons of eggs were stacked in the center two over one with another atop them. One gigantic twenty four pack along three dozens. Were they all full? Jesus.

“Did you two eat yet?” Buck asked meeting Eddie in the kitchen.

“No. Well I didn’t, Carla made some fish sticks earlier for Chris but I doubt he isn’t at least a little hungry, it was a while ago” Eddie said rubbing his forehead.

“You know they say not to shop while you’re hungry but maybe we should add don’t shop while you’re tired too.” Buck said smiling as he put a reassuring hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I normally wouldn’t but we needed other things. I’m grateful it wasn’t other stuff and just this. The fridge can’t handle any more though.”

“Well let’s start off with omelettes for dinner. I could use the refresher. What stuff do you got to put in them.”

Buck watched as Eddie started pulling stuff out and listing what he saw.

“That’s one way to start. Plenty of ham, shredded cheese, tomatoes, and some bell peppers. But what’s that like 8 eggs down from-?”

He looked back to see buck counting them.

“Fifty two. So that’s, what like forty four left. I’m doing math for you after working a double shift too Eddie. If this doesn’t define our friendship, I don’t know what does.” Buck laughed while moving to get a pan out of the cupboards. It wasn’t where it should be.

“Should be in the oven. I think” Eddie explained while washing his hands.

“Which we’re gonna need clear for my secret weapon.” Buck said rearranging things so as not to have them strewn about the countertop.

“What secret-?”

“Well it wouldn’t be a secret if I told you”

With that they began working almost in perfect sync. Eddie was already slicing up the ham, tomatoes, and bell pepper as buck started on the first of the eggs to begin the omelettes.

“Christopher, you want some ham in your omelette? I can make it only veggies if you want buddy.” He called earning a laugh.

“Ham’s fine. Can mine have a bunch of cheese?”

“You got it kid. You know what’s gouda. Once it’s done we’ll tell ya okay?” With that buck watched Chris come to look at the cartons.

“Are we gonna eat all of them tonight?” His worry pulling their attention.

“No mijo. We’re gonna have a few now and see what we can do about the other’s in a little bit. Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to eat anything if you don’t want it. We’ve got other stuff to make.” Eddie assured him while finishing cutting.

“No. I like when Bucky cooks. It’s always good. Except-”

“Hey.” Buck faked being hurt. “I was still getting used to making it Christopher. I’m sorry, we got pizza though remember”

“Yeah.” With that Christopher was gone to start putting away his toys.

Once buck finished Eddie’s and his own they could sit down together.

“Breakfast for dinner?” Eddie laughed

“Breakfast for dinner.” Buck smiled

“Breakfast for dinner!” Chris shouted.

With their food demolished they talked a little as Eddie started to wash the dishes.

“So Chris, do you like brownies?”

“Yeah. Why buck did you bring some?”

“Yep.” Buck pulled out a box. “Just gotta make it. Your dad gave me an excuse to do it finally.”

“Was that in your bag with your dirty clothes?"Eddie asked turning from the sink.

"Yeah, and It’s sealed in plastic inside of a cardboard box. I’m pretty sure it’s fine Eddie.” Buck said turning to Chris. “You can have some tomorrow. Let’s watch a little nature documentary before bed. I’m thinking cute baby penguins bud, how about you?.”

“No. I wanted a cartoon show.”

“Oh okay that’s cool Christopher. You start it up, I gotta put some clothes to wash real quick alright,” buck went with him as Eddie continued.

With buck’s request to boil a whole cartoon of eggs done Eddie came over to join them after a bit.

“Why are the cats fighting robotic zombies?” Eddie asked.

“Because they kidnapped all their dog friends, dad.” Christopher explained.

“Yeah. Eddie” Buck said agreeing while looking into Eddie’s eyes over Christopher. He just shrugged as he tilted his head at the show.

After Christopher was starting to nod off Buck picked him up.

“I’ve got him.”

As buck lowered him into bed Christopher reached out to him.

“Good night buck. Good night dad. Love you.”

“We love you too mijo.” Eddie said before buck could reply similarly.

“Yeah little man. Sweet dreams. If you need us for anything well come quick alright?”

As buck was getting up he heard Christopher.

“Buck. You didn’t kiss me good night like daddy does.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He came back over to place a gentle peck on his forehead before going towards Eddie and the door.

Eddie told him good night as he kissed him too before switching off the light and set a night light on.

With them both back in the kitchen buck started looking for the ingredients for his brownies as Eddie went to the cupboard.

“Well if you’re making brownies I guess I can make a cake afterwards” Eddie pulled out a box of mix. “I was gonna try making one for the next birthday in our family but when life gives you eggs right? ” he joked.

“I can’t believe we’re pulling a Bobby. I’m sure he’s just sensing something’s up with the universe right now.” Buck laughed at the thought.

“Well aren’t you like his protege, right?”

“I guess you could say that. Never thought of it that way before. You just gave me the greatest idea.” Buck’s eyes lightened up.

“What exactly?”

“We’ll take most of what we make to the station. Knowing all of us we’ll devour this stuff before you even know it.”

“That’s a good backup plan. But didn’t you promise Christopher brownies?”

“So we’ll just take some out and take the rest. At least no one will be getting accidentally high off our stuff.”

“Don’t remind me. I still remember tasting colors.”

“At least that makes more sense than thinking you can see sound,” buck shrugged.

Eddie turned off the boiling eggs to strain them of the water as buck began the brownies mix.

“Can’t we bake both at the same time?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t see why not. But something tells me we should ask Bobby but it’s kinda late to do that so we’re on our own for this.”

“It can’t be that bad right? We’re adults, we can do this”

“Why did that last part sound like a question?” Buck laughed while Eddie got a pot to begin his own mix.

“Because I’ve never baked two different things together before and you’ve got Bobby on your side.”

“Says the guy with an abuela, a tia and plenty of hermanas Eddie, not to mention your mama. You had to pick up on some stuff too, I know Isabel had to teach you baking the cake if you didn’t learn it by trial and error with the box instructions.”

“Nah. That was pepa. Let’s just wing it. It’s not like I don’t have a fire extinguisher what’s the-”

“Don’t finish that sentence man. I know when my lucks being pushed. We’ll try doing ‘em both.”

As buck finished his mix Eddie was nearly done. The oven beeped as it finished preheating when moments later the washer did too.

“Busy night tonight. The washers calling my name.” With that he back stepped winking at Eddie.

“Wash your hands again when you’re done! Eddie whisper shouted at his retreating from.

He barely heard the mumbled. Yeah yeah dad.

After the cacophony of the mixer died down Eddie poured his into a mold as he took bucks and got a pan for them before he got back.

"Alright. I’ve got something to wear tomorrow but looks like I’m sleeping in this tonight. Hey! You started the experiment without me. I wanna see how this can manage to go wrong dude. I’m your backup remember.” Buck took the spoon and licked some of the brownie mix as Eddie slid them both inside.

“You really are a child buck.” Eddie said looking back at him.

“Don’t act like you didn’t lick the mixing whisks of cake batter. I have eyes Eddie.” Buck countered earning a quiet alright you caught me.

“Now we wait for my brownies to finish before your cake I guess.” Buck put the bowls in the sink to soak.

“We can start on the devil eggs” Eddie took his phone out. It was a little past midnight now.

Music from his playlist filled the room low enough to hear if Christopher woke up and not to wake him accidentally.

“Do some people call them angel eggs? Man they’re one of the things Mads learned from mom and taught me before she left.” Buck said starting to peel them sitting beside Eddie.

“I’ve never heard anyone call them that. But since you’re making them call them whatever you want buck. They’re Buck Eggs.” Eddie nudged him.

They hummed together to the music as they worked in quiet harmony.

As they finished peeling and slicing Eddie carefully got rid of the shells making sure not to drop them. Buck went over to the pantry and fridge to start on the filling.

“So you have paprika but don’t use it?” He asked getting a bowl for what he was about to do.

“I mostly just have stuff for when others use my kitchen. I’m no chef but I know how to make some things.” Eddie said while watching buck get to work.

He found buck’s tongue out in concentration to be both goofy and cute.

“That’s cool. It’s never too late to learn stuff Eddie. Look at me, I’m like a prime example”

“So you were closer to Maddie than your parents? I know how that can be.”

“She practiced raised me really. Our parents weren’t always around much, too busy before she left then it was just me and-” buck shrugged.

They stayed there in an awkward silence that Eddie hated. He didn’t know what to say to that.

As the next song came to an end Eddie’s phone beeped.

“Twenty minutes are up already?” buck said as Eddie saw him get up abandoning filling the egg halves to pull out the brownie sheet and check it.

With that marking the half point of the cake Eddie finished what buck was doing.

He knew it was a sore subject and wouldn’t push until Buck was ready.

“Fifty two minus eight” buck began as he put the pan to cool off.

“You’re doing the math on your phone"Eddie noted looking over.

"Like I was saying. Forty four minus twelve gave us thirty two. Take away another four for your cake and two from my brownies to get twenty six. We’re just a little over either the biggest box or two of the smaller ones.”

“Buck! We’ve become a fucking math problem in someone’s text book.” Eddies eyes grew wide.

“Oh my God! You’re right. What do we do with the last two?”

“You ever watch Rocky?” Eddie asked.

“I actually have seen that one, why? Eww. No, don’t tell me-”

“It’s a way to get rid of the last two” Eddie grimaced.

Buck went to get two glasses and came back over.

“Let’s do this before I can rethink my decision to join you on this horrible adventure. If I die or get sick Maddie will kill you.”

“You aren’t. If you did so would I. And here’s to friendship.” Eddie clinked their glasses lightly.

“That’s one way of putting this” buck said closing his eyes and downing it like a shot.

It slithered it’s way down his throat. Easily it made the top of the list of bad decisions he’s made in his life as he fought not to throw up.

Eddie looked to be handling it better. Probably because it was his idea.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve done this before?” Buck finally got past the feeling.

“Ha. Actually no. That was my first time doing that too. Thanks for joining me on an ugly ride buck.”

“The things I do for you.”

“I know. Thanks again buck. For everything.” Eddie said coming over to hug him.

“Yeah butter me up. I deserve a trophy for that last egg. We’re never doing that again.”

“I fully support that idea. Mind helping me clean this up before the cake’s done.”

“I wasn’t planning to leave you hanging and watch tv on the couch.” Buck moved over to the sink.

“Spoken like a true friend.”

They finished together quickly before the second timer went off.

“If you’ve got the cake I’m gonna switch my clothes to the drier.” Buck took off.

The cake was ready as it wasn’t falling apart. Now their spontaneous night of cooking and baking was over.

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief.

He went to his room to get some sleep clothes Buck could borrow.

Buck was folding everything as he walked in.

“Here’s some sweats you can sleep in if you want. Take the guest room instead of the couch. I’m beat. It’s gonna be two soon”

“You still gonna wake Christopher up at six thirty?”

“Yeah. But you can sleep in if you want.”

“And miss out on breakfast with my best friend forever? Heck no Eddie. Thanks for the sweats.”

“I’ll see you in the morning. Good night buck.”

“Night Eddie.”

With that Eddie went to his room. As he laid beginning to relax he heard buck getting into the guest room quietly.

It felt good having buck stay over. Eddie hoped buck felt the same way.

He heard as buck got up and hurried to the restroom.

Buck threw up as Eddie came over to see him.

“Are you okay?” He moved closer.

“It’s just the egg. I’ll live. Sorry about this,” buck wiped his mouth.

“No. I’m sorry I talked you into it. ” Eddie handed him a wet towel to wipe his face and mouth.

“I agreed. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Buck tried reassuring Eddie as if he was the one who threw up.

“Sleep in my bed.” Eddie offered.

“What?” Buck whispered.

“So I can watch you. I’ve got my own bathroom so it’d be quicker and quieter too.”

“Shit. Did I wake Christopher?”

“No. Kids out like a light. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Uh. I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Buck smiled before swallowing.

They were sleeping together. In the literal form of the word.

When Buck woke to Eddie spooning him before the alarm went off he didn’t panic. Maybe just a little.

He snuck out to go brush his teeth while waiting for Eddie.

Eddie woke to his arms forward clutching no one. The alarm went off as he got up to look for buck.

He heard the shower and went to wake Christopher.

Hopefully buck hadn’t been too freaked out by Eddie spooning him if he was.

He started on some migas while Christopher got himself dressed.

Buck brought him down.

“Buck made eggs for dinner and you made eggs for breakfast daddy.”

“Yeah. I just realized when I started. But you can eat cereal instead if you want Christopher.”

“Can I have some of both?” He asked as buck poured them some orange juice.

“Of course you can.” Eddie finished just as buck let Christopher serve them both cereal.

“Have a good dream last night Christopher?” Buck asked.

“Yeah. Me and you were watching daddy pick up a truck like superman does.”

“Really? That’s cool. Wouldn’t you be superboy then?”

“Yeah. Do you want ketchup with your migas too buck?”

Eddie served them both along with himself.

“Sure bud. I think I’ll try some of the salsa your dad pours on his this time.”

“Be careful, it can be spicy for you.” Eddie warned him.

“I think I can handle it.” Sure enough buck did. “It’s got a nice little kick to it” he smiled between the two Diaz.

“What happened to the brownies?” Christopher asked.

“They’re done. But you can have some in a bit or later. Whichever your dad chooses. We’re gonna take most to the station but you’re getting your own too buddy.” Buck said wiping his mouth.

“Why don’t you try some cake and a brownie just to say which is better?” Eddie suggested looking at buck.

“I’m not falling for that dad. But can I eat a little of both please.” Christopher smiled.

“Okay. But not too much” Eddie got up to serve him some.

“We should record everyone’s reaction to us bringing them.” Buck said while they got Christopher and his backpack into the truck.

“I will never understand you and chim, but I guess we can.”

“That’s because you get along better with hen.”

When they arrived just before lunch with their goods everyone looked so confused.

“Is this your way of making a statement?” Chimney asked.

“What kind of statement?” Buck asked.

“No chim. They’re not?” Hen said looking between them.

“Anyone wanna fill us in?” Eddie said while watching Bobby come over.

“Eddie isn’t that buck’s shirt?” Bobby asked looking down Eddie confirmed it.

“Oh! Yeah, we must have got our shirts mixed up when we got dressed at Eddie’s. I helped him with an eggcident” buck laughed earnings a tilt from everyone’s heads.

“The food we brought. I had to many eggs and buck came over to help us last night.” Eddie explained.

“Okay” hen said slowly.

“And you all can help us by deciding if the brownies are better than the cake.” Buck said trying to get an answer that Christopher avoided earlier. “Bobby your vote counts twice.”

“You’re trying to rig it in your favor buck.” Eddie groaned.

“It’s not rigged. Bobby’s trustworthy and he knows his stuff Eddie. He’s not gonna pick mine unless I deserve it.”

“They’re both from boxes aren’t they?” Bobby asked.

“What? Yeah. Maybe they are, but we still made them.” Buck said eyeing the others already taking a few.

“Then the eggs win. You did those yourselves.” Bobby said walking away.

“The food isn’t poisoned right?” Chimney asked with some of each on a plate.

“Not purposefully at least.” Hen replied grabbing a brownie from his plate. “The brownies aren’t half bad buck.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Hey Eddie, wait up. I won, so technically I get to chose dinner tonight.”

Once they were alone in the locker room Eddie turned to buck.

“I didn’t weird you out with like getting too close while we were sleeping right?”

“What? No. It was cool, umm, fine. I just figured I should get up. I had bad breath and I wasn’t gonna race you for first shower.”

“Oh. Okay. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s impossible for me to be uncomfortable with you Eddie. Gotta admit it was a good night’s sleep.” Buck came closer.

Eddie was suddenly pulling him closer.

“Wha-”

Buck was cut off by Eddie’s lips.

As they pulled apart they both saw a blush upon their faces.

“We could do that again.” Buck laughed.

“Yeah. I-”

A knock on the glass door drew their attention.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting something but I think I left my phone. No wait it was in my back pocket.” Hen said heading back upstairs.

“She’s gonna tell chimney” Buck said.

“I think we should go follow her just to see if she does. We won’t hear the end of it all shift.” Eddie gulped.

“At least we weren’t having sex. This is a lot better than when cap found me before.” Buck grimaced.

“Come on buck. Shoulder to shoulder?” Eddie said at the door.

“Yeah. I got your back.” Buck nodded and went to catch up.

They were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189638478688/the-eggs-terminator-a-friend-in-need-can-count-on


End file.
